


Жамевю

by klausslukas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: 1. Исайя Холмс - помощник окружного прокурора Бруклина, преподаватель в Фордхейме, открытый гей и вообще целый Уэнтворт Миллер.2. Жамевю («никогда не виденное») — состояние, противоположное дежавю, внезапно наступающее ощущение того, что хорошо знакомое место или человек кажутся совершенно неизвестными или необычными, как бы увиденными в первый раз. Возникает впечатление, что знания о них мгновенно и полностью исчезли из памяти.3. Пламенный привет анонам из резервации бариси на инсайде.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Isaiah Holmes, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 6





	Жамевю

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Исайя Холмс - помощник окружного прокурора Бруклина, преподаватель в Фордхейме, открытый гей и вообще целый Уэнтворт Миллер.   
> 2\. Жамевю («никогда не виденное») — состояние, противоположное дежавю, внезапно наступающее ощущение того, что хорошо знакомое место или человек кажутся совершенно неизвестными или необычными, как бы увиденными в первый раз. Возникает впечатление, что знания о них мгновенно и полностью исчезли из памяти.  
> 3\. Пламенный привет анонам из резервации бариси на инсайде.

Дежавю накрывает Сонни волной. Цунами. Погребальной плитой давит на грудь, тонкой секундной стрелкой стучит в висках. Тик-так, обратный отсчет, тик-так.  
  
Время от времени он мотается в офис окружного прокурора в Бруклине, сидит в полутемном тесном кабинете, в чертовом неудобном кресле напротив Исайи, пьет опостылевший еще на Манхэттене виски, давится воспоминаниями со льдом и не может придумать ни одной причины, почему все эти кабинеты, под завязку набитые юридическими книгами с запрятанными в них прецедентами, металлическими шкафчиками для файлов и вечно пустыми кофеварками, так не похожи друг на друга, зато похожи на своих хозяев, а он сам раз за разом оказывается на одном и том же месте: напротив наставника, с которым вы — две параллельные прямые, лежащие в одной плоскости.  
  
Параллельные прямые, как известно, не пересекаются. Гребаная евклидова геометрия, в бога душу мать.  
  
Исайя сдержан и молчалив, но неизменно приветлив. Сонни ни разу не слышал от него колкости, острой шпильки в свой адрес, двусмысленной шутки. Исайя прекрасный учитель — в прошлом, отличный друг — в настоящем, туманная перспектива — в будущем. В его молчании можно услышать так же много, как и за саркастическими замечаниями Барбы. Сонни затыкает уши, закрывает глаза, прикрывает ладонью рот. Расчерченные равными полосами тени от жалюзей отражаются на стене. И они тоже — параллельные.  
  
Малодушие — очень человеческое качество, кто бы спорил. Сонни игнорирует очевидные намеки, а поздние приглашения «пропустить по стакану» объявляет манифестом крепнущей дружбы и ни чем другим.  
  
Иногда в такие вечера он звонит Барбе, но натыкается на неизменный автоответчик. Может, в силу врожденной мелочности Барба занес его номер в черный список. Сонни бы так и подумал, если бы не знал, что Рафаэль Барба может быть каким угодно, но только не мелочным. Даже по отношению к нему.  
  
Мелочность — это извиниться перед Исайей и сбежать в туалет, чтобы в тесной кабинке снова и снова набирать знакомый номер и слушать голос на автоответчике. В такие моменты Сонни себя презирает. Но пить с Исайей виски в полумраке тесного кабинета — значит видеть за его плечом совсем другую тень. Не такую приветливую, ни разу не ласковую, порой излишне ядовитую тень.  
  
Иногда они пьют слишком много. Не настолько, чтобы утром не вспомнить, но достаточно, чтобы на время забыться. Сонни не хочет знать, что в такие ночи забывает Исайя, он сам забывает ночи с Барбой, которых не случилось.  
  
Они даже никогда не раздеваются до конца. Все это похоже на дурацкую возню в мужской раздевалке старшей школы. Влажные грязные поцелуи, быстрая дрочка, где оргазм не более чем цель, а после — снова виски по стаканам, разговоры на отвлеченные темы. Будто бы и не было ничего.  
  
Ничего и нет. Между ними — параллели и сброс напряжения.  
  
Сонни думает, что не умеет не влюбляться в наставников и учителей. Ему нужно кого-то боготворить. Пить с кем-то по вечерам в полумраке. Слушать голос, подаваться вперед, расслаблять узел галстука, вдыхать каждое слово, слизывать с губ, иногда вставать на колени и терпеливо ждать, куда направит рука — ведущего. Если бы это было танцем, Сонни сбивался бы с такта каждый чертов раз. Хорошо, что это просто туманные перспективы в параллелях без гипотетических концовок.  
  
А потом ему перезванивает Барба. Не то чтобы Сонни считал, но это происходит спустя тридцать восемь сообщений на автоответчике и двадцать семь сброшенных звонков.  
  
Барба не предлагает пропустить по стакану, он просто говорит: «Кариси, приезжай».  
  
И Сонни срывается через полгорода, пролетает на красный, паркуется в неположенном месте, на бегу почти сбивает какого-то человека, извиняется, чертыхается, бежит дальше и даже не ждет лифт. Ступени перескакивает через одну.  
  
Дверь в квартиру открыта. Барба стоит в проеме и ждет. Сонни просто врезается в него на полном ходу, бормочет в перерывах между поцелуями: «Где у тебя спальня?», раздевается тоже на ходу.  
  
И вот теперь нет никакой «раздевалки в старшей школе». Барба втрахивает его в матрас, ругается на испанском, шепчет какие-то пошлости на нем же — насколько успевает разобрать Сонни за вереницей собственных спутанных мыслей и стонов. Член ощущается внутри правильно, ткань наволочки под щекой пахнет почти привычно, даже если он утыкается в нее впервые. У Барбы сильные руки и стальная хватка — утром наверняка обнаружатся синяки, — Сонни не может молчать, он почти скулит, просит еще и еще, просит ускорить темп, хотя с них обоих уже ручьями льется пот и выдерживать такой ритм невыносимо. Они перемазаны в сперме, поте и слюне. Сонни никогда не чувствовал себя таким чистым. Очищение и помазание.  
  
Прости, Господи.  
  
Утром Сонни проверяет телефон, там одно сообщение от Исайи: «Встретимся сегодня вечером?». Рафаэль заглядывает через плечо и спрашивает:  
  
— Кто такой Исайя?  
  
Сонни молчит. Складывает в своей голове параллельные прямые, почти уверенный, что некоторые все же могут пересечься, когда Барба откатывается на другую сторону кровати, встает и уже на выходе из спальни продолжает:  
  
— Напиши ему, что вечер у тебя свободен.  
  
Сонни не уверен, что знает этого Рафаэля Барбу.  
  
Даже не уверен, что хочет его знать. Единственным верным решением ему кажется одно — он говорит в удаляющуюся спину:  
  
— Ты ответил на мой звонок, Рафаэль, так что я занят этим вечером.  
  
С кухни разносится смех и запах кофе.  
  
Исайе он напишет позже. Может, что-то про параллельные прямые.  
  
Или скажет, что ночь, которой никогда не было, все-таки случилась, и путь в Бруклин теперь забыт. Тик-так, обратный отсчет, тик-так.


End file.
